Thirteenth Division (Ten Tails)
The Thirteenth Division (十三番隊, Jūsanbantai), also known as Squad 13, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Rukia Kuchiki. Organization The 13th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties As seen from both Rukia and Eikichirō's protection of Karakura Town and Kagamino City respectively during their times as unseated officers, the Thirteenth Division's primary duty is the protection of the Human World. Unseated and seated officers often are sent to protect certain vital cities in the Human World from Hollows or other kinds of spiritual danger. If the danger is high enough, such as the case was with Rider City, the Captain and Lieutenant themselves are sent to protect the area. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 13th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 13th. The Barrack grounds all contain the Ugendō (雨乾堂, Rain Dried Hall) Quarters, which was formerly set aside for use by , the former captain of the 13th Division, but later were used by Rukia, the current captain for unknown reasons. The pond around the Ugendō Quarters is filled with Koi donated from the Kuchiki Family Manor by Rukia's older brother, . trained in one of the 13th Division training grounds with Rukia Kuchiki during the Arrancar Invasions. Notable Members († = confirmed death) (• = former member) Captains * • * Rukia Kuchiki (current) Lieutenants * • * Rukia Kuchiki (moved to captain's rank) * Eikichirō Saidō (current) Third Seats * † * (current) * (current) Recruitment Rukia leads the 13th Division with a calm and purposeful mind, but retains the gentle nature the division had under Ukitake, her predecessor. The 13th Division is also said to have a warm, supportive atmosphere. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following questions and answers, were printed in the special issue of the that came out straight after the Rukia became a captain. Rukia Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? The men and women who will do their jobs to the best of their ability. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a pretty warm environment around here. We all support each other as best we can. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Good attitude. A good work ethic, and the ability to have fun. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. You'll always have comrades in my division! Eikichirō Saidō 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Women and those who would want to be my drinking partner! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It can be pretty strict around here at times. Captain Rukia doesn't like my tenancy to start drinking games, but other than that, it's pretty fun around here! 3. What do you require of new recruits? That they are women and that come prepared to drink! 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Let's have some fun, ladies! Frank talk!! with the former captain of the 10th Division, Raian Getsueikirite The 13th squad is originally where I wanted to be when I first joined the Gotei 13. Its got a nice environment and the people there are really big-hearted. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the aptitude test, this division is popular with those who want a quiet and peaceful life and favored by those who are big-hearted. Category:Gotei 13